Rak bishvilo
|year = 2013 |position = 14th (Semi-final) |points = 40 (Semi-final) |previous = "Time" |next = "Same Heart"}}"Rak bishvilo" (English: Only For Him) was the Israeli entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, performed by Moran Mazor. It failed to qualify from the second semi-final. Lyrics Hebrew= Shuv baleilot otser hageshem tipotav Od menasa lignov chiuch mibein sfatav Kama shtikot omrot vechama mastirot Kama emet notra bein kol hatehiot Rak bishvilo uchal lishkoach et hakor Uvizchuto emtsa bachoshech et ha’or Rak bishvilo elech, echtse et hagvulot Rak ito eda tshuvot lashe’elot Rak bishvilo uchal lishkoach et hakor Uvizchuto emtsa bachoshech et ha’or Rak bishvilo elech, echtse et hagvulot Rak ito eda tshuvot lashe’elot Shuv bayamim eshmor mabat cham ve’otef Od menasa panav besheket lelatef Kama dma’ot chalfu vechama nish’aru Kama tikvot nivnu vechama nishberu Rak bishvilo uchal lishkoach et hakor Uvizchuto emtsa bachoshech et ha’or Rak bishvilo elech, echtse et hagvulot Rak ito eda tshuvot lashe’elot Rak bishvilo uchal lishkoach et hakor Uvizchuto emtsa bachoshech et ha’or Rak bishvilo elech, echtse et hagvulot Rak ito eda tshuvot lashe’elot (Shuv bayamim eshmor mabat cham ve’otef) Od menasa panav besheket lelatef Rak bishvilo uchal lishkoach et hakor Uvizchuto emtsa bachoshech et ha’or Rak bishvilo elech, echtse et hagvulot Rak ito eda tshuvot lashe’elot Rak bishvilo uchal lishkoach et hakor Uvizchuto emtsa bachoshech et ha’or Rak bishvilo elech, echtse et hagvulot Rak ito eda tshuvot lashe’elot |-| Translation= The rain stops again at night Trying the steal a smile from his lips How much the silence says and how much it hides How much truth left between all the wondering Only for him could the cold be forgotten And because I find the light in the darkness Only for him will I cross the borders Only for him will I know the answers to questions Only for him could the cold be forgotten And because I find the light in the darkness Only for him will I cross the borders Only for him will I know the answers to questions At days I’ll keep a warm and enveloping glance Still trying quietly to caress his face How many tears have fallen and how many are left How many hopes were promised and how many were broken Only for him could the cold be forgotten And because I find the light in the darkness Only for him will I cross the borders Only for him will I know the answers to questions (At days I’ll keep a warm and enveloping glance) Still trying quietly to caress his face Only for him could the cold be forgotten And because I find the light in the darkness Only for him will I cross the borders Only for him will I know the answers to questions Only for him could the cold be forgotten And because I find the light in the darkness Only for him will I cross the borders Only for him will I know the answers to questions Videos Moran Mazor - Rak Bishvilo (Israel) Official Video Moran Mazor - Rak Bishvilo (Israel) - LIVE - 2013 Semi-Final (2) Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:Israel in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Hebrew Category:Non-Qualifiers